xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 16
Android 16 (人造人間１６号, Jinzōningen Jū Roku-Gō) is Dr. Gero's sixteenth Android creation. He was initially designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child, but is later deemed unfit for activation. Overview Android 16 was built as a replica of Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet.3 He bears many qualities unique to his android series. He is the only model of the three to be entirely synthetic, which, until the development of Android 17 and Android 18, was the norm for Gero's projects. This fact is unknown by Android 17, who was previously under the impression that "Dr. Gero did not have the technology to create an android from nothing," and wonders "why he went back to cybernetics" (when in actuality Android 17 and Android 18 are the first 'cybernetic-fitted human' androids to be seen in the Dragon Ball franchise). Having not been created from a human base might explain why Android 16 is the strongest of his series, as he has virtually nohuman attributes to hinder him (even Android 18 is quick to acknowledge that Android 16 is "fundamentally different" from her and Android 17). He is nice to both humans and otheranimals, and proves to be a valuable ally to the Z Fighters in their battle against Cell. Despite his peaceful and friendly nature, he retains a cold and distant attitude towards Goku, since he was initially programmed to kill him. He is also the tallest android of both his series and the production line as a whole, towering at over double the height of Android 18. Biography Android 16 is an incomplete android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology. He was modeled on Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet. In his affection, Gero made him powerful, but did not want him to be destroyed in battle, so he made him gentle.3 Android 16's programming has yet to be completed and, as such, Dr. Gero opts not to activate him in fear that he might destroy Android 17 and Android 18. Dr. Gero even goes as far as to dub Android 16 a "prototype".5 Android 16's most significant malfunction from Gero's perspective is likely his inherently peaceful behavior, often interacting with nature rather than comply with Gero's orders, making him similar to Android 8, although he is still committed in fulfilling his mission on destroying Goku. In due course, there is some truth to Dr. Gero's prediction, as Android 16's serene outlook drives him to attempt to destroy Cell, in an effort to eliminate the serious threat Cell posed to peace on Earth. Android 16 is very quiet, normally talking only when needed. He is also the only character that addresses that Android 17 and Android 18 are not very evil. Due to these defaults, Android 16 was not meant to be activated before eventually being fixed by Dr. Gero; this is evidenced in Future Trunks' timeline where Android 16 is not seen and was possibly not activated, possibly due to his peaceful nature (Future Trunks fails to recognize Android 16 upon his second visit from the future). He could have also been destroyed by Future Dr. Gero, as he did with the previous models, or left in the lab because he was not needed anymore since Future Goku died from the Heart Virus or because Future Dr. Gero was killed. Cell Saga In the mainstream timeline, Android 18's curiosity in Android 16 leads her to activate the giant, and the discrepancies with Gero who severely forbids her from doing so lead Android 17 to kill him. Future Trunks attempts to destroy the androids with the Buster Cannon before the activation of Android 16, but his attack has no effect on the trio and thus Android 16 is triggered. The trio then proceed to travel in search of Goku, whom Android 16 is programmed to kill. When Super Saiyan Vegeta intercepts the trio, Android 17 and Android 18 implore Android 16 to step in and fight, interested to see him in action (their main purpose for activating him in the first place). Android 16 however refuses to fight him, thus prompting Android 18 to volunteer. When Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive as Vegeta's reinforcement, Android 17 hopefully takes the opportunity to ask if 16 will join the fight, though as he initially assumed 16 once again opts not to. At the conclusion of the encounter, which has rendered everyone incapacitated besides Krillin who is spared so that he may see the others healed by Senzu Beans, it is revealed that 16 has been more intent on observing nearby birds, saddened that they flew away because of the noise made by the battle scene, than to take part in the fight. While Android 17 fights Piccolo on the Tropical Islands, the battle is interrupted byImperfect Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations wanting to absorb Android 17 and 18 in order to achieve his perfect form. Eventually, when Android 17 is at Imperfect Cell's mercy and nearly absorbed, Android 16 interferes by sucker-punching Cell and releasing 17 from his grip. In an early encounter with Cell, Android 16 manages to rip Cell's tail off, hoping to prevent him from using it to absorb Androids 17 and 18. It is not until Imperfect Cell manages to grow his tail back, thanks to the regeneration abilities he got from Piccolo's cells, that Android 16 realizes the desperation of the struggle and resorts to using arguably his most powerful technique, Hell's Flash. Doing so he immobilizes Cell and removes halves of each of his arms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge before igniting a giant explosion that literally created holes and marks around the island. Imperfect Cell withstands the onslaught however, and is able to sneak upon Android 17, devouring him via his tail and signifying his transformation to Semi-Perfect Cell, granting him extended power and speed. In his Semi-Perfect form, Cell is able to take full headshots from Android 16, and remain completely undaunted. He then blasts Android 16, disfiguring his head and leaving him in a critical condition. During the fight between Super Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell successfully absorbs Android 18 thanks to Vegeta's assistance, achieving the form of Perfect Cell, and leading him to leave the scene shortly after. Following Cell's departure after defeating both Vegeta and 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Krillin takes Android 16 to the Capsule Corporation for Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, to repair him. During these repairs, Bulma discovers a bomb implanted within Android 16, possibly intended by Dr. Gero to be used against Goku. Not wanting to take any chances, Bulma removes this bomb from 16's body. Later during the Cell Games, Android 16 sneaks behind Perfect Cell, distracted by his attacks on Gohan, with the intention of detonating upon him, unaware that Bulma removed the bomb while she repaired him. Once 16 realizes that his Self Destruct Device has been disabled, Cell escapes his hold and blasts the android into pieces, though his head remains intact. 16 convinces Mr. Satan to throw him close to the fighting, and he lands close to Gohan where he encourages the young warrior to release his anger and defend the Earth. Afterward, Cell steps on 16's head without hesitation, ending the existence of the peaceful android, and enrages Gohan to the extent that he ascends to theSuper Saiyan 2 transformation and eventually defeats Cell. After his last appearance in Dragon Ball Z, Android 16 appears in a series of flashbacks covering the whole Dragon Ball series in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. In the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, it is shown that Android 16 went on to live in the forest after Cell's defeat, protecting animalsfrom poachers and other dangers. However, as he was never genuinely alive like #17 and #18, it is left ambiguous in the manga/anime if Android 16 is revived by Shenron when it is wished that the lives of all of Cell's victims and the damage caused during the Cell Games are remedied, although Android 8, a completely synthetic android was revived as shown in People of Earth Unite . Power Android 16 is the most powerful of the Red Ribbon Androids, other than Cell.6 Android 16's power is comparable to Imperfect Cell after the latter had increased his power from absorbing energy from several hundred thousand people on Earth. Daizenshuu says Android 16 is even stronger than Super Android 13. In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, #16's power level is 30,000,000. In the mobile game Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle his power level is stated to be 13,604,574,010 through the Scouter. Special abilities * Bear Hug – A torture hold used against Perfect Cell. * Built-in Scouter – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level (as far as it is shown in the series). Alternatively, it could be that the power sensors that Gero built simply have a much higher threshold for power sensing, not necessarily that their measurements cannot hit a limit. * Cyborg Guard – Android 16's most basic defensive move, where he raises his arms up in defense. Named on a card in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Explosive Wave – Android 16 used this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. He creates a weak burst of energy, with himself serving as the nexus, for minor protection. * Eye Beam – A synthetic form of Eye Laser. Android 16 used this attack against Cell. Also used in the''Butōden'' series. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Hell's Flash – Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes his hands, revealing two built-in cannons, and charges up energy before shouting "Hell Flash!!" to release a powerful beam of energy that scorches the opponent. Android 16 used Hell's Flash against Imperfect Cell, attempting to kill him before he could absorb androids 17 and 18. ** Hell's Beam – A version of the Hell's Flash where he only fires the energy blast. It is one of his ultimates in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. ** Meteo Hell Flash Combo – The name of the version where he uses both the rush and the energy blast parts of the technique. It is his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. * Machine Impact – A dashing shoulder block attack that Android 16 used against Cell. Called Destructive Tackle in the Butōden series. * Pump Up – A power up move that Android 16 used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Rocket Punch – A technique where Android 16 launches one of his arms or fists at his opponent in the manner of a rocket, and then it explodes on colliding with someone or something. Also called Hell's Impact. In the Raging Blast series Rocket Punch '''is his signature attack. * '''Self Destruct Device – Originally intended to be used against Goku, a self-destruct device implanted within Android 16 can incite arguably his most powerful technique. In an act of suicide, Android 16 sneaks behind his opponent, grabbing them and then detonating the bomb inside his chest. Android 16 tries using the self-destruct device against Perfect Cell, but fails due to the unforeseen removal of the bomb by Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, who were very surprised to find that such a powerful bomb had been embedded inside. It is his Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi games. * Hell Spiral – A team attack used by Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2''. * Super-Power Direct Attack – A dashing punch used in the Butōden series. * Hyper Cannon – Android 16 fires three consecutive Ki Blasts at the opponent. Used in the Butōden''series. * '''Kiai' – Used in the Butōden series. * Mega Energy Bomb – An energy sphere fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in the''Butōden'' series. * Evolution Buster – Android 16 grabs his opponent and performs a spinning piledriver. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Killing Neck Throw – Android 16 grabs the opponent's head and swings them over his head before violently smashing them to the ground. Used in the Budokai series. * Finishing SplashSkill – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. * Devil Crush – Android 16 kicks the opponent up in the air, then he delivers a hook punch, an uppercut, and finally a powerful kick that sends the opponent crashing down to the ground. Used in the Budokai''series. * '''Gigantic Press' – Android 16 lays down in mid-air, diving downward to land on and crush his opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z, this attack is not to be confused with Broly's Gigantic Press. Voice actors * Japanese: Hikaru Midorikawa * Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil * FUNimation dub: Jeremy Inman * Portuguese dub: Vítor Rocha * Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey (DBZ), Márcio Marconatto (DBZKai) * Catalan dub: Oriol Rafel * Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosephsberg * Latin American dub: Enrique Cervantes '''(DBZ, DBZ Kai Majin Buu Saga flaschback), '''Marco Guerrero(DBZ Kai until Cell Saga) Trivia * After being repaired by Bulma and her father, Android 16 wears a Capsule Corp. logo over his Red Ribbon logo. * Android 16 shares a few traits with Android 8: they both became friendly, are very tall compared to other members of the show, they loved nature, faced a tragic end, and their deaths fueled enough rage within Goku and Gohan to triumph over the villain that had killed them (Commander Black in the The Path to Power and Cell, respectively). * In the original FUNimation dub, Android 16 had a more robotic tone in his voice. In Kai and some video games, he sounds more human. * In the Funimation dub for Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dr. Gero's reasons for not wanting Android 16 to be activated seem to stem from a fear that his power would somehow be threat to Earth's existence. This reasoning does not seem to be consistent with that which has been stated in other official sources, and could almost be seen as a direct contradiction to his actual reasoning for fearing 16 stemming from the possibility that the android's gentle nature could jeopardize Gero's ultimate goal of revenge against Goku and his allies. The inconsistency of this sentiment is further illustrated in the blatant disregard for Earth's well-being that is present in Dr. Gero's other creations, most notably Cell. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Flight Category:Pure of Heart Category:Super Soldiers Category:Aura Reading Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Animal Empathy Category:Neutral Category:Energy Projection Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Suicide Category:Deceased Category:Carjacking Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Stoic Category:Z Fighters Category:Self-Sustenance Category:One-Man Army Category:Killed In Action Category:Pacifist Category:Code of Honor Category:Special Forces Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Robots Category:Murdered Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Mountain Buster Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Nonexistence Category:Weapons Category:A Class